AprilX7
by aliengirl13
Summary: April is split into seven parts of her personality after a run into the Kraang. If that seems bad, if April can't put herself together again, all seven will disappear! (AprilxDonnie)


AN: Okay this story is based on an anime I like called "7 of Seven"

I would love to thank my wonderful co-authors (they are not co-writing this one, but I feel I should thank them), SexyKunoichi and Yosdellian Skywalker, you both rock!

I own nothing...SO STOP ASKING!

* * *

**Prologue: April Times April Equals...7 Aprils?**

One late afternoon, a delivery truck was making its way to the home of none other than the home of April O'Neil, the feisty red-head who is in the middle of an alien conspiracy, training to be a kunoichi with a bunch of mutant turtles that live in the sewer. You would think her life could not get any weirder, right?

Well you would be mistaken, it could always be weirder.

The truck made its stop at the front of the apartment complex, the man driving walked to the back and grabbed the package meant for April's aunt, lifting the box he carried the box up the stairs and knocked on the door with the address matching what it says on the package. Abruptly the door opened to reveal a red-headed girl in a light blue shirt with a goofy and happy look on her face.

The delivery man gave a friendly smile as he put the box down "is a miss Caroline O'Neil here? if not could you please sign for this?"

The girl gave a girly giggle and replied "well, Auntie is off on business, sooooo...sorry...no can do! I don't have a pen! Maybe someone else has one!" With even more giggles she disappeared behind a corner...only to come back wearing a red shirt. This was very disturbing to the delivery man, but he brushed it off as them being twins. This one gave him a death glare and walked by.

"Hey one of you idiots sign for this! I don't have a pen!" With that she was gone...then back again, wearing a green shirt rubbing her eyes and yawning, this was really starting to creep out the man, what was with all these girls with the same face?!

"Ugh what's this about a pen? I can't sleep with all this racket..." The one in the blue popped her head right back out and giggled "look who's up at the crack of noon! He-he" With that they both disappeared around the same corner...then another one popped out wearing a pink shirt "hey could you..."

This girl raised her hand towards him "sorry, your aura disturbs me, I will not come anywhere near you." She walked off without another word...and was replaced by one with a grey shirt, all this was really starting to frustrate the man, he just wanted this to get signed so he could get the heck out of here.

"Will you all just stop messing around AND SIGN FOR THIS!" At the mans outburst, the one in grey burst in tears and ran away crying, this was madness all he wanted was for a package to be signed, but it all became a big ordeal.

Then one with a purple shirt wearing round glasses rounded a corner with a pen in hand "I am very sorry you had to endure such an inconvenience, now let me sign for this and you shall be on your way." Almost crying tears of joy, the man handed her the clipboard to sign. When she was done she gave it right back to the man.

"Thank you Miss, goodbye!" Suddenly from five different corners, the girls from before popped their heads out.

"See ya weirdo."

"I really hope you get that aura checked out!"

"G-g-goodbye..."

"'yawn' yeah see ya"

"Hehe look at his face! It looks so funny, bye funny face man!"

The man was beyond his breaking point, he ran out screaming, trying to get away from the six identical girls as fast as he could.

The one in purple gave a curious look toward where the man had left, grabbed the box from the doorway, then shut the door."I ponder, what was troubling him so?" The others gave a shrug, just as sure as she was.

Back outside the man scrambled to reach his truck and lock himself inside, where he tried desperately to calm himself down "I need a vacation...haha yeah, just my imagination playing-OH MY LORD!" Another one wearing a yellow shirt walked right by carrying groceries, she waved as she saw him "good afternoon" she greeted politely.

At this point, the delivery man was over the edge and freaking out "SCRATCH THAT! I NEED THERAPY!" With that, the man sped off in a frantic frenzy.

"I wonder what that was about...oh no they didn't!" April sped off toward her aunts apartment, slightly panting as she slammed open the door. "What is with you guys! You could have been caught! I told you never to come out at the same time when someone's here!" April stared down...each April look alike waiting for an explanation. They all got in a line in front of her, the one in red answering.

"Well, SORRY we're a little stir crazy! We HATE being kept inside all day!' This on crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring down the original April. The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly the one in blue started waving her hand like crazy "oh oh oh! What if we visited the guys!" The others gave a vigorous nod in agreement as they began to gather the items they need.

The original April tried and failed to get them to listen "hey, you guys just can't go out into public!" The one in purple stopped what she was doing and approached April "well we are training to be kunoichi's just as you are, so see this as an excellent opportunity for a training exercise! Plus it would be wise for us to get out for it is truly unhealthy to stay cooped up inside. I actually do fear that Red is not to far from starting fist fights just to entertain her sick mind."

The April in red gave an annoyed grunt "shut up Brainiac! Hey you! Hurry up! I swear if you don't hurry up I will slap you!" The April in red slightly shoved the one in green who had fallen asleep standing up.

_How had my life gotten even more NUTS? Oh and if you're wondering, we are not sextuplets, heck we are not even sisters! We are all the same person! We all got split up into seven April's! __How we even got ourselves into this mess? Well it all started the other day on my first patrol with the guys..._

* * *

(Two Days Ago)

April was keeping up with the boys in green as they jumped roof to roof, only slightly lagging behind them, with an exception of Donnie who was right next to her. April knew fully well that if he wanted to, he could catch up with the others. She smiled to herself at the gesture and kept running.

April herself was actually kinda giddy with excitement, after a LOT of convincing and puppy dog eyes to Splinter, he had finally relented to let her go on her first patrol. Of course Donnie was a bit on the fence about it, worrying for her safety as always, but she assured him that she would be fine. Suddenly Leo in the front stopped in his tracks just at the edge of the roof they were on and motioned for them to be silent.

Curious, she walked up next to the blue banded ninja to see what at had stopped him, what she saw knot into her stomach. Right in front of an abandoned warehouse, Kraang droids were coming in and out carrying various boxes and other miscellaneous items. The red head breathed in to calm herself, just as Splinter taught her.

'_You can do this! You can handle a bunch of stupid Kraang droids, your training to be a kunoichi!'_

With the thought, she was more relaxed. She coiled her muscles in a prepared stance as she waited for Leo to give the order. the leader turned toward his brothers and gave a silent order, they silently and gracefully jumped toward the building, though when April tried to follow, Leo stuck his arm out to stop her. "What are you doing Leo?" She whispered, slightly confused.

The turtle let out a sigh and spoke "I'm sorry April...it's just...maybe you should stay out of this one, the Kraang are still after you, we can't risk it." She felt her cheeks turn reddish as irritation and frustration toward him boiled, even though in the back of her mind she saw where he was coming from, it still brought no peace to her mind.

Before she could even retort back to him, he seemingly vanished into thin air. April spun in place trying to look for the blue masked turtle, only to find he was already half way there. "Frickin Leo" she muttered as she walked back a bit and smirked to herself.

"He really thinks I'm sitting this one out" With a steely resolve, the red-head leap across the building to the warehouse roof. Making sure the bots bellow did not heard her, she tentatively snuck to the window,jumping back in surprise as sudden gun shots rang in the air. "Either Raph got impatient or Mikey screwed up..." She mused as she looked through the window to see fighting, just as she expected.

April opened the window and dropped down landing on her feet, grabbed out her tessen from her back pocket and charged into the action flinging her fan into the nearest robotic skull having it return to her hand. The turtles turned their heads toward her for a brief moment before having to go back into the fight, for it seemed the Kraang were now fighting back harder than before at the presence the girl.

"I thought I told you to stay behind where it's safe!" Leo yelled before slicing a droid in half effortlessly. The red-head in question shrugged her shoulder as she tripped one of the robotic aliens and used her fan to make sure it did not come back up "you really thought I was going to sit this out! No way!"

As time went on, the heroes in a half shell and the teenage girl were winning as less and less reinforcements arrived, in fact April felt absolutely alive every time she destroyed one of those droids, heck for a moment she thought that this must be why Raph liked to be so violent.

Unbeknownst to them, the Kraang had an ace up their sleeve "Kraang it the unit of time known as now to bring forth the weapon that has been made by Kraang to be used to break things down." The Kraang that was being talked to rushed off and grabbed a strange looking device and pointed it at the nearest target.

Who happened to be Donnie whose back was turned so he didn't notice the threat as the gun was charging.

April had happened to witness this, so before she could even think about it...

She pushed the purple masked ninja out of the way as the ray fired.

Her whole body convulsed as she felt she felt hot, cold, pain, and numbness, and pretty anything a body could feel was happening at once. The red-head did not even feel her body drop as she collided with the ground, her vision blurry she saw a weird greenish blur with a hint of purple rush toward her, her head throbbed so she decided to ignore who ever this was and succumb to her heavy eye lids.

Donnie was paralyzed, she stared horrified at the girl of his dreams as she was sprawled on the floor with a glowing hole in her chest. His anger boiled, ready to rip the head off the first Kraang he saw. For some reason though the Kraang had retreated saying something about how they "where going to be in the predicament known as trouble with the ones known as the higher Kraang."

The smart turtle really didn't care, he was just worried about April. He rushed to her side and checked her pulse with one hand and with the other waved his brothers back to give him and April some room.

He sighed in relief as he felt several rapid beats, she was alive, though the speed was a little concerning. He needed to get her to the lab as fast as possible.

"Guys she's alive, but I don't know for how long, we need to head-" Before he could finish, a blinding multi colored lighted flashed, causing all of them to cover their eyes, but as fast as it had happened, it disappeared. The purple banded frantically looked down toward April to make sure she was alright. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes had grown wide, not really believing the sight before him. Instead of just one April...

There was seven, same face and everything...except all their shirts and headbands were different colors.

"Dudes! April multiplied!"

(Later)

They were now at the lair, Mikey, Raph, and Leo had carried two April's each, while Donnie had carried the one he knew to be the original.

The smart ninja sat right next to them as he waited for the girls to awaken. It was driving him insane! What if they never woke? Usually when that thought came up he would immediately banish it. She couldn't, he still needed to keep his promise to reunite her with her father...who he still needed to cure. God he hated feeling useless...

Suddenly a loud groin erupted from the couch. He realized all the Aprils were waking up.

"Guys! Guys! Their getting up!" His brothers bolted in immediately to see the condition of their friend.

Donnie scooted closer with his chair and rested his hand on the April wearing yellows hand "April! How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"_I'm okay Donnie, but why wouldn't I?" _The girls froze, not expecting the other voices that talked in unison with her. They turned and looked at each other and jumped off the couch to get away from the near mirror image, all of them circling each other.

_"Who are you!? Why do you look like me!? Hey stop copying me! No you are!" _Mikey, Leo, and Raph couldn't help, but chuckle at the sight.

The April in red gave them a vicious glare and stomped over and slapped them all across the head, making them look at her shock "hey you green jerks! This is no frickin laughing matter, SO SHUT THE HECK UP!" Raph got right up in her face ready to say some very choice words until the April in blue giggled.

"You guys look so funny!" This April had a big bright smile on her face as she fell to the floor laughing. This confused the boys, why were these Aprils so...different?The April in green who had fallen asleep standing up was knocked down by the laughing girl and was awoken with a start, her eyes drooped with sleep "heeeey...what's with all the noise?" This one calmly sat up from where she was...and fell back asleep.

"This is no time for sleep...we must figure out how we find ourselves in this state, it troubles me..." The April in purple wearing roung glasses, pushed up her spectacles up bridge of her nose. The red April turned and stomped toward purple April and got in her face "well who died and made you queen?" they started bickering back and forth, until and heard the sound of someone crying.

"P-p-please stop fighting!" The grey April sobbed into her hands. They both immediately stopped fighting, looking uncomfortable. Though the one in grey did not stop until the blue April came over and patted her on the back.

The April in yellow, quickly pulled the boys over away from the duplicates and into a private corner "guys! Why are their more of me? What happened!" This April, who they were assuming was the original, exclaimed.

"Well you see-" Though before Donnie could get a word in, the pink April flung her arms around his neck from behind and nuzzled her head in his neck, causing him to turn a bright red "Donnie-Boy? Why don't you come over and play with me~?" Donnie's brain could not even comprehend what she said, he was left a stuttering mess. This April made it worse by moving to the front and pressing her chest to his "come on cutie...don't you want to play with me?"

Donnie's brain couldn't take it, he fainted.

"Aww poor baby~ let April take care of you~" She was about to crawl on to his body, but the purple April grabed her by the ear and dragged her off "you are not helping the situation at hand, you are in fact making it much worse than it needs to be."

Once everyone had settled down and Donnie had awoken, how they found themselves in this state. "Hmmm that still doesn't explain why we are all so different though..." April yellow musing to herself.

Donnie placed on his hand on chin in thought "well...I think I figured out what happened."

He pointed toward the April's "you all seem to all be different representations of the originals personality" he pointed to to April Yellow.

"Like for example...you have an angry April" He pointed to Red April, who huffed and turned her head looking pissed off.

"An intelligent April" he pointed to Purple April who nodded in agreement.

"A sad timid April" he pointed to April Grey who ducked her head shyly.

"A happy April" the purple banded turtle pointed to the blue April who gave a big million wat smile.

"A lazy easygoing April" the smart turtle pointed to April Green who was fast asleep.

"And lastly...a uh...well...flirty April..." Donnie started to turn red as April Pink winked in his direction.

All the April's nodded in understanding, original April stood up and faced her turtle friends "what are we going to do about them!? How are we going to make us into one person again?"

Leo getting in leader mode spoke "well you all could stay in the lair..."

_"NO!" _All the April's exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

"No friggin way am I hiding down here! I'll die of boredom!" April Red yelled stopped her foot.

"I must agree, maybe as of now, we could stay at Aunt Carolines, for she has departed on a business"

All the April's nodded, they all remember getting stir crazy the first time they stayed in the lair, sure it was fun at first, but it quickly became aggravating. They all got in a line and headed toward the turnstiles, eager to leave.

"See you dorks later!"

"We shall make arrangements to spend time together!"

"*yawn* See~ you later."

"Y-yeah b-bye..."

"Bye guys! I can't wait to see you again!"

"Bye~ Donnie-Boy! Call me!"

Original shook her head at her head at the other versions of herself, she turned toward the guys and smiled "I'll make sure to keep them in line."

With that they all felt. The boys returned to their regular routine, except for Donnie who know not only had to find a retro mutegen, now he had to find a way to fix April. He sighed to himself as he walked to his lab.

"She's worth it." He said to himself as he disappeared into his lab.

* * *

YAAAAAAAAY I FINALLY FINSIHED CHAPTER 1!

I'm sorry it sucked toward the end...I no good at ending chiz...oh and in the next chapter all the Aprils (minus the original) will get nicknames to make things less complex...so in case you couldn't follow...

Yellow=Original

Red=Angry

Blue=Happy

Green=Lazy easygoing

Grey=Sad Timid

Purple=Smart

Pink=Flirty Spiritual

I live off reviews, so please make my day and review!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
